24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Steven Grant
Death place Battleship Man said in his revert: :I don't think deathplace is all that necessary seasons of 24 mostly take place in one ctiy ...and yet, here we have a season with people dying in New Jersey (Khasan Dudayev and David Harris), New York (Amira Dudayev and Jenkins), Virginia (Rashid and co.), and Washington, DC. Thief12 (talk) 01:14, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::First of all: I didn't revert that edit. I just edit the content. Secondly: There are on-screen deaths in other seasons that mostly occurred in one city while of them happened elsewhere and we didn't add deathplace in the character articles. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:22, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::I didn't feel disrespected or offended at all, and I didn't write this in a confrontational manner. I'm just arguing your edit/revert with a counterpoint. The "deathplace" field exists, so we might as well use it, regardless of whether other character articles have it or not. Like I said in my first post here, if there ever was a case to use it, it's this season. Thief12 (talk) 01:41, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Hmm...Well, in season 3, there was scenes in Mexico and there on-screen deaths occurred there, just like Legacy have them elsewhere. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:26, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::And despite being mostly set in LA, many seasons have significant subplots taking place in Washington, DC for example. Thief12 (talk) 02:38, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Does the "deathplace" field exist? My feeling was that the permissible info that goes in sidebars should be consistent across them all, so if we start putting in "place of death" for some of them, then we should do it for everyone we know it for. If we do that, it would end up being an (almost) 1:1 mapping with the season that they appeared in, with a few exceptions like the ones you have mentioned--Acer4666 (Talk) 06:41, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::To be honest, I don't think I had used it before. But when I popped the "new character" template that the Wiki offers, the field was in there, so I filled it. I don't think it's entirely necessary, but it can be useful for some cases, particularly those that died outside of the typical season setting. Thief12 (talk) 14:21, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure about this to be honest. It might become an issue if users asked why most characters whose deaths happened in a typical season setting don't have place of death and we have less characters who died outside the typical season setting. That's my concern. BattleshipMan (talk) 15:08, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Very interesting points, I was grappling with this on the Juliana page - there are cases where it seems "right," like when it's someone who died off screen, but others when it seems wrong, like someone dying at just "1176 Hill Road" without a city name or one of the dozens of people who died in generic "Los Angeles" every season. In any case I don't think it's necessary to use on every applicable page; it's okay if some go without for whatever reason --Pyramidhead (talk) 01:11, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Spelling The iTunes subtitles use "Stephen" --Pyramidhead (talk) 01:11, April 24, 2017 (UTC) :We should wait until the official subtitles of U.S. DVD release of that show. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:50, April 24, 2017 (UTC)